mamihlapinatapai
by fictionpress1213
Summary: (Noun) Two people looking at each other each hoping the other will do what both desire but neither is willing to do (from Tierra del Fuego).
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely could not get this out of my head, so I quickly formed this up on my phone. Comment.

* * *

"So what do you say about that ?" Her head is turned to me , she's waiting in anticipation.

She really want's me to do this.  
Huh, kiss Mr. Grey ...

Fine by me.

"I say ... Why the fuck not ."  
I lift myself up from the floor wiping off anything that shouldn't be on me.  
She looks at me In shock , watching in disbelief, waiting to see what will happen.  
I really didn't need to second guess it , what can I say I'm a dare devil. I'm always up for a good dare.  
"Where's your dad Phoebe?"  
"I'm not sure maybe in his study ?"  
I nod in acknowledgment , lets get this over with.  
"Wait wait wait !"  
I stop on account of Phoebes hyper hands , halting my movements.  
"What ? What is it ?"  
"I mean like ... What are you going to do ? What ... How are you going to approach I mean.."  
"Listen.."  
I say stopping her from rambling on further more.  
"It's a dare , you don't really put much thought into It , whatever happens , happens. Okay ?"  
She looks reluctant but eventually she nods.  
"Alright Sam, but just be careful he can be a bit ... Oh who am I kidding my father is crazy and harsh are you sure about this?"  
I chuckle and nod.  
"It's me your speaking to when have I not been sure about anything? And even If I'm not, who gives a fuck. I'll be back."  
I give one last look to her.  
Okay let's go do this Sam.  
Walking out I slowly close the door shut behind me.  
Taking a deep inhale, I fix my pants and tank top and brush through my hair with my fingers.  
I came here with sweatpants and a tank top, I've never really been one to dress all fancy and girly especially to bed.  
What can I say?  
I was born leaning more towards the Tom boyish side.  
Nothing too serious, I say that mostly because of my choice of clothing, and how I decided to sped my free time.  
But I am 100% percent girl.  
Walking slowly I decide on going to the kitchen and get something to drink.  
And I stall...  
My feet slowly pad as I walk through the halls.  
Heading into the kitchen I open up the fridge I take out a bottled water, and clutch it to me before turning and bumping right into... Mr. Grey!  
"Oh I'm Mr. Grey I'm sorry!"  
I say holding my chest.  
He assesses me and looks at my attire.  
"No problem Samantha."  
"I was just getting some water. Can't sleep?" I ask.  
So much for stalling.  
"No. But I don't really get much sleep anyway." He says reaching into the fridge taking out wine.  
Holding a glass he pours the wine in, and lays it on the counter top.  
"Oh, that's sucks." I say.  
My mouth is getting dry just by thinking of what I have to do.  
He leans on the counter facing me, while sipping his wine.  
"Yea, it does."  
He looks tired , and annoyed.  
Which just fuels the nervousness in me.  
Not to mention knowing about him and his "no nonsense, no bullshit" reputation , I can't even imagine what he is going to do.  
I open my water and take a sip, in an attempt to soothe my dry throat.  
His eyes falls to my lips.  
Eyes darken.  
I lick the excess water on my lips, aware of his intense gaze.  
Oh shit .  
Oh shit.  
I can't back out now.  
He seems to have exited his trance, and downs the rest of his wine.  
Now or never.  
"Um.. Goodnight."  
Walking towards him my heart hammers, breathing accelerates, everything around me drowns out.  
Until I just walk right pass him.  
Fuck ! Why couldn't I do it.  
I stop dead In my tracks.  
No! I can do this ! I said I would, and I am.  
Dare devil queen right ? Prove it.  
Taking a breath, I turn back around.  
"I forgot one thing." I say.  
Putting my water down , I take hold of his arms as are lips join.  
His glass drops.  
My heart stops.  
Bodies merge.  
Sparks fly.  
Until reality sets in , and he is aware that he is indeed kissing his daughters friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me clarify things. Number one if some of you would have been so kind as to kindly wait for another chapter so your questions could be answered instead of jumping to ridiculous conclusions, Maybe you would be satisfied. Now Mr. Grey is 31, Phoebe is 16, he had her when he was 15 year old , no not by ms. Robinson. But since he was so reckless and troubled as a child considering his past experiences I would say it would be logical for him to have had a baby at that age since that's when he started experimenting with sex. As for phoebes friend Sam , she is 17 years old , turning 18 a few months within the story, perfectly legal in some states search it up. This In no way makes him a pedofile or suggest that i encourage that type of relationship for that matter. I am utterly appalled by the comments I've received especially since some of you think that low of me to suggest that I condone such illegal acts such as you suggested. If you ask me the age difference is not that big of a deal , especially since you know many of you have had fantasys of being with an older man , or even pursuing in a relationship with them. Having said that , why don't you again think of the fact that this is nothing more than a work of fan fiction , not to Mention there are plenty of stories made where they are indeed involving acts crueler and much more worse than what I've been accused of , and even if I were writing about it that doesn't mean in any way that I condone or encourage it or recommend it to anyone. For example there are books out there about rape abuse terrorism drug use and more but that doesn't mean they are praising the subject right? Not only am I shocked that many of you would think that low of me but that I am being threatened as well when you have no proof of what your accusing me of since you no nothing of what the story would of been about. It amazes me how far people would go without knowing truth. I started this becasue it was an idea plastered in my mind so I though I'd post it and get some feed back, in no way did I expect nor did I prepare my self to get bullied and attacked. I though we'd be more mature especially considering my age, its shocking how I remained calm considering the circumstanes where as most of you are twice my age, Yet acted on impulse and childishly. A simple no i dont like the story would have sufficed. Now this is not a cheating story since Ana was not going to be in it, I was consideing having Ana be phoebes mom but her and christian were nothing but parents to phoebe having shared custody. But as alot of you mentioned I indeed have the attention span of a fly, I can't concentrate on one story for the life of me especially since I'm surrounded by inspiration every day but I will try to stay focused on my most steady and far along story changing pavements. As for the picture I wasn't aware and I apologize If I offended anyone but then again its basically just a graphic visual of the erotic very sexual and detailed storys you read everyday on this sight so I don't see why many would be bothered. Nevertheless I should of abide by the rules , so I'm sorry. Anyways I do not think I would be pursuing this story furthermore , as for the supportive readers thank you for the support as always, it means alot.


End file.
